AGP: A Frozen fanfiction
by AyanoSugiura1998
Summary: It's the finals of the Arendelle gran prix and it should be an easy win, but Elsa is worried about the race, Why? Read and find out. P's I'm sorry for text bunching,.I'm a noob and posting from my phone, so any help with that is welcome.


Chapter One It was race day, and Elsa couldn't help but cover her face and silently sob as the memories of all that had transpired came before her eyes. She wanted to curl up and die as she remembered. She brought her knees to her face and wept on the cold metal bench. A soft rapping came to the door, and a soothing voice reached Elsas ears. "Elsa?" Said the voice "Are you okay? You missed the interview, I had to answer for you." "I'm okay Anna, just getting in my zone before the race." She said to her best friend, partner, and sister. Anna had ben with Elsa nearly every step of the way, from when they were ten and thirteen and had gotten their first dirt bikes, to today, on the finals of the Arendelle Gran Prix. "Can I come in?" Anna asked. Elsa looked down at herself, not at all readt to race, in a sky blue tank top and jeans. Wiping her eyes she said "Okay, come in anna." Anna slowly opened the door and shut it behind her, making only a creak and a small thud. She walked over to the bench and sat herself next to the distraught blonde. A silence hung in the air, broken only by the audibly wavering breathing of her aister and the whimpers escaping her throat. "Whacha thinkin' 'bout." The younger said, as seriously as she could muster. Thats all she could think to say. Elsa looked up from her knees, which were wet with tears and said "Do you remember the qualifier Anna?" Anna threw her head back comically and tapped her chin. "Yeah, and i remember you won." They grinned and Elsa replied. "Not the point, I'm talking about Sven." "Sven..." The words and memories pushed Anna to the brink of tears also. But in being strong for Elsa, she replied with, "Yeah, I miss him, and how his hair stood up like antlers, and was'nt the cleanest eater." Elsa laughed at the remark, but only loud enough to tell. "And do you remember ..." before she could finish a heavy knock came upon the door, followed by a stern voice saying. "Ten minutes, be at the line or you DNF!" Anna spoke for the both of them. "Okay Kai, just a minute. Come on Elsa, lets get dressed." As Anna began to stand, Elsa pulled her down and cried into the crook of Anna's neck. "Anna, I can't, I dont want anyone else to get hurt." Anna pet her head and kissed it softly. "Don't worry, just one more race, then its all over. we can sit at home all day, we can probably live off these winnings, just one last race." The blonde took a deep breath and let out a quivering sigh, then nodded. "One more." Elsa loosened her grip on Anna only enough for her to reach the locker where their gear was held. They both put their light blue flame retardant suits on and left the room, helmets under their arms, and Annas head resting on the elders shoulder, Elsa's arm around her sisters shoulder. As they walked out onto the track, the announcer spoke up. "Well race fans, all the drivers are here, finally so lets explain the grid layout. In first row, we have the dynamic sibling duo from Arendelle engine and brake coolant systems, Elsa and Anna Arendelle!" The crowd roared with exitement an joy as they climbed into near matching formula one racers adorned with snowflakes and icicle decals, various sponsors and "Arendelle Coolant" logos. The announcer spoke up again. "These sisters are close as can be people, and it really shows out there on the track, placing first in nearly every event they've participated in. But were done with them. Lets move on to row two with Corona body and paint, Flynn Ryder a d Rapunzel "Punzie" Corona!" Their matched purple and yellow vehicles with "Corona Paint" decals were placed just behind the sisters, were rival drivers to them, and didnt plan to lose. "Let me tell you this, these drivers are second to only one team and they plan to right the wrongs they feel they have been done, but onto the next team! From southern isle repair, Hans Summers and Ingrid Valkyre!" The crowd halved its cheering at the mention of the third team, but they dismissed the dissapointing reaction and climbed into blue and white cars. The announcer told of the other three teams and went on with the pre race crowd pleasing. "Now before we begin, may we have a moment of silence for those which we have lost?" The crowd silenced itself for a few minutes while photos of those which had died flashed across the jumbotron. Many of the faces Elsa didn't recognize or barely new, but a picture of Sven Brynjolf came up, and drove her back to the brink of crying, she opted not to look up until the race started. 'We're all sorry for your losses, but lets get on with the finals shall we?" Elsas pulse quickend and grip on the wheel tightened as each tone reached her ears. "Three" The thoughts of good times with friends and family stopped her tears. "Two" She thought of her loving yet forgetful parents, and cheered up from her rut. "One" She thought of her sister and how she laughed, smiled, and just enjoyed life as a whole, and used those feelings to weigh her foot and open her eyes. "Go!" The screaming of the crowd were all but drowned out by roaring engines as the flag came down symbolizing the end of an era of their lives. _ 


End file.
